Cinderella Until 9 PM
by KanonNoAi
Summary: Mikan Sakura,The new student in class B,and was assigned as partner of the Famous Natsume,who according to legend, is the Fire Caster,Who will be His Cinderella?Is it Mikan? or someone else? chappie 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1 Welcome

"Cinderella until 9 PM"

**Aibon: **yahoo!~ minna^^ im Aibon, and this is my first story ever~ yes its true ^o^ anyway~ since this is my first time to write a story, I hope you spare me x Dim not really good in writing and stuff, but anyway~ hope you will like it^^ Please Review ^o^ this is also dedicated to my good friend Micchi who just celebrated her birthday last April 3. This is my gift for you micchi!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

Summary: Legend has it, that if you dance, with someone, during the winter Ball, then confess your love after the last song, your love will be forever. Meet Mikan, a new student in Alice Academy, and she just won the heart of the popular Natsume, but..

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 "Welcome"

-Mikan's POV-

_I can't help but wonder, what would happen to grandpa? What's going to happen to me? Can i still meet him? I kept thinking about these thoughts while I was riding a black car that picked me up at home. I hope things are going to be okay._

-End of Mikan's POV-

The car stopped in front of a huge gate with the initial's AA on top of it, and a small star in the middle. Then, at the signal of the man that picked her up, the gate opened and it flashed a beautiful, enormous campus that seemed bigger than 4 villages combined. Mikan awed at the enormous campus, as she thought '_this is going to be a lot of fun!'._ The Man led her to a large empty room and told her to wait. Mikan was roaming around the room, looking at the window.

-Mikan;s POV-

_Wow! This school is so beautiful; I've never seen anything like this. I wonder why im supposed to stay here.. this is such a pretty room, i hope i make friends here._

-End of Mikan;s POV-

While Mikan was scanning outside the window, she noticed a shadow beneath a huge Sakura Tree, a lot of petal's were fluttering around, and she cant see the face. Suddenly the door opened, and to Mikan's surprise, she turned to see what that was, and a Tall handsome person was entering the room, he was blonde, and have perfect Magenta eyes. "Hello, Mikan Sakura" His voice was perfect and sounded so intriguing. "im Narumi Anju, your assigned in my class, section B, im your homeroom teacher, its very nice to meet you" Having said that, he smiled a warm smile, "nice to meet you Narumi sensei, uhm"  
"oh! You must be wondering about the school huh?" Mikan nodded in agreement.  
"well, the school is called Alice Academy, and the inside the campus, you will find the buildings for kindergarten , Elementary, Middle School, High School, Faculty building, theatres, Dorms, and other facilities that you will need for lessons in class. You will also encounter Central Twon, its a shopping district inside the campus where students can buy new stuff with their given allowance."

"uhm, how much is the given allowance?" Mikan asked.  
"it depends on your ranking, you see, we have 4 rankings, the highest is called 'Top Star' when you gain this, you become a principal student, and your allowance is 300 rabbits, [NOTE: their money is called Rabbits] next to the top star, is the '3 star' you gain this when you have excellent grades and you handle your alice well, your allowance is 100 Rabbits, then of course you have '2 stars' this is when you have high grades and you can handle your alice. The allowance is 50 rabbits. Then the last is the '1 star' you need to have control with your alice, and have fair grades, the allowance is 30 rabbits."  
"just one last question, you kept mentioning this alice, what is it exactly?  
"oh! Okay, well, an alice is some kind of power that some certain people posses. Not everyone has them, so this academy finds or tracks students who have alices and is outside of the campus, the school, talks with the parents or guardian and the school recruits the child that has an alice, My alice is Human Inclination pheromone, when i use it, it attracts people, and they do what i want"  
"wow~ that's very interesting, i wonder what my alice is"  
"here's your uniform, get changed and i'll take you to our class" Narumi handed the uniform, left and waited outside the room, when Mikan saw the unfirom, she remembered the silhouette that was outside the window, she noticed that it was wearing blue checker pants, she looked at her skirt, it was a red checker skirt, so she thought _'it must have been a boy' _  
after she changed, she went out the room, then both Narumi, and Mikan walked to the classroom. Mikan could hear the students inside the room, it sounded fun, and everyone was noisy. Narumi entered the room. "good morning everyone! Take your seats, i have a new friend with me here today, her name is Mikan-chan, come in Mikan, don't be shy"  
Mikan gulped then slowly entered the room, when she passed the door, everyone was amazed, she was very pretty, and elegant to look at, she turned to face the class, and everyone was waiting for her to speak, she looked so innocent, and shy, she was holding her hand together, and slender pale legs were shaking a bit, and her luscious brown hair was covering a bit o her face."Im Mikan Sakura, its nice to meet you all" Everyone, well the boys, shouted in awe, except for a particular person, then while the class were talking loudly with each other, Mikan noticed a girl, with Short boy cut hair, with amazing purple eyes, then said "Hotaru" everyone silenced as they heard her say Hotaru. "Hotaru Imai?" Hotaru Stood up, ''Mikan"  
Narumi was surprised they know each other, "oh, Mikan-chan, you know Imai-san?"  
Before Mikan could answer, she jumped and ran to Hotaru screaming "HOOOTTAAAARRUUUU!!"

**.BAKA.**

After a flash, Mikan was holding her head, "you still have that thing?" Mikan turned to Hotaru and saw her holding a gun marked 'BAKA GUN'. "Of course, I still carry this around. Your not the only Baka you know." Hotaru replied in her emotionless voice. Mikan stood up, then an innocent blonde boy walked up to her. " hello Mikan-chan, Im Yuu Tobita, its nice to meet you, im the class president,"  
"oh! Hello Inchou!"[NOTE: Inchou is president] Narumi was smiling his warm smile. "ok Mikan-chan, you seat beside Natsume-kun, his right over there behind Imai-chan" All the grils were furious, since they never got to sit beside 'Natsume-sama'. As Mikan took her seat, she noticed something different about Natsume, he was quiet, even from the start, he looked like he was in pain, he looked lonely, and he looked, different, aside from the fact that he's hot, gorgeous, and all the girls are staring at him during that moment, he looks sad, his piercing azure eyes were cold and lifeless. Seeing a person like this, made Mikan uneasy, she wanted to help, but know nothing about Natsume. "Ok! Today, is self study, so I leave the class to you Inchou!"  
As Narumi left the room, a girl came up to Mikan, "hey! What's your alice?" Mikan was surprised at the aggressive girl in front of her. "Im Sumire Shoda!, and i want to know what your alice is." "uhm, I really don't know." Mikan, replied.  
"WHAT!? How did you get in this academy when you're not even sure you have an alice? If that's the case, i challenge you to a duel."  
"why?" " Mikan didn't know what to do or say, she's caught up in things.  
"I want to test if you're good, and if you have an alice, so later, 5 PM, in the north park, near the elementary building."  
Then after giving out her challenge, she walked out, then Mikan was just quiet, sitting, thinking on how to fight. She didn't want to lose. Without Mikan noticing, Natsume, just stared at her, quiet.

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Aibon: **I finished chapter 1!~^^ sorry if its too short~ and suckish xDD still, i hope you review, please give out nice reviews^0^ and i hope you liked this chapter, and read more^^ will upload soon^^ thank you for reading!~


	2. Chapter 2 Duel

Cinderella until 9 PM

**Aibon:** hai!~ Aibon's back uploading the chapter 2 of the story!^o^ thanks for the reviews^^ uwah!~ here's the second chapter ^^ i hope you enjoy!~ please review :3  
NOTE: i revised the characters personalities, i hope that doesn't bother you^^

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

Chapter 2 "Duel"

'RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGG'

The school bell has gone, and it was 4:30, Mikan was still quiet, thinking, wondering how she's going to fight Shoda without knowing what her alice is, although she is positive about one thing, she's sure she has an alice, the school called her, so she's certain she has one, the question is, what type is it, is it of use? Can she use it to fight with shoda?

Hotaru came up to her.  
"hey, what are you going to do about your duel with sumire, you don't know what your alice is right?"  
"Im not really sure." Mikan sighed.  
"Are you still going to do it?" Hotaru sked, with her emotionless voice, but deep down, she is worried.  
"yeah, i also want to know what my alice is. Who knows, it might come out"  
"but what if it doesn't?"  
"I'll deal with it" mikan sighed again

Inchou came up to mikan.  
"Mikan-chan, im sorry if Shoda-san is like that, she's actually a nice person, but she is competitive sometimes, and she doesn't like losing" Inchou said to Mikan, worried.  
"its okay Inchou, I don't want losing too. So I'll do my best" Mikan replied worry-less  
hearing this, Inchou was relieved. Students kept chatting with each other, until Two girls cam up to Mikan with smiling faces.  
"hello mikan-chan, Im Nonoko, and this is Ana, we want to be your friend"  
Mikan was happy that not all the girls were aggressive and competitive like shoda.

"of course i would love to be your friend!" Mikan was so happy, and the two girls looked very nice and kind. Nonoko had long deep blue hair, Ana had Long wavy baby pink hair. Upon looking at them, Mikan noticed a star on their collar, 1 star on both of them, when she noticed it, she looked around, and noticed everyone had a star, even Shoda, shoda had 2 stars, Inchou had 3 stars! And even hotaru had 3 stars, when she noticed this, she remembered that Natsume didn't have any, confused, Mikan asked Inchou.  
"Inchou, I just noticed that Natsume didn't have any stars? What does that mean?"  
"Mikan-chan, it doesn't mean that he doesn't have any stars, actually, he is a 'top Star', he is the only 'top star' in the whole Middle School division."

"wow! That means he's good right?"  
"yes, his alice is Fire, he can control the element Fire"  
Mikan was shocked, she has never met anyone who is that powerful, to be able to control or use fire, that was amazing for her.

"Ano, Sakura-san"  
Mikan turned to see who called her, Her eyes widened when she saw a blonde boy with sea blue eyes, and a whit rabbit in his hands, mikan thought he was handsome.  
"yes?" Mikan answered shyly.  
"uhm, may I ask, how old are you?"  
"im 15. How about you?"  
"im 16"  
"may i ask what your alice is?"  
"Animal Pheromone, i attract animals"  
"WOW! That's so cute!!"  
with that answer, Ruka blushed then looked at natsume. He was still silent.  
"nee~ Ruka-pyon" Mikan called to Ruka.  
"huh? Ruka-pyon?"  
"what? I think its cute! It suits you and your Alice!" Mikan said happily.  
Ruka was blushing more, he thought _'she said i was cute'_  
Natsume noticed ruka acting all shy and was blushing, he stood up and walked up to Mikan, he stared at her slender body, complimenting her long brown locks tied up in pigtails.

"hey" he called up to her.  
Hearing Natsume's mature voice, Mikan blushed and looked behind, Natsume was standing, hands in his pocket.  
"Oi, polka."  
"Polka??" Mikan wondered, what he meant, then suddenly blushed.  
"aaahhh!!!!!"  
"Mikan-chan, what's the matter?" inchou was worried, his hands at his chest.  
"Follow me!" then pulled Natsume outside the room.  
"what do you mean polka!?" Mikan demanded.  
"I saw" Natsume answered without hesitation.  
Mikan gasped.  
"WHEN!!??"  
"Through the window, while you were changing, you should close the curtains you know."  
"kyaaaaaaaa!!!! Hentai!"  
"shut up Polka" After saying his new nickname for mikan, he left, calling Ruka, then walked through the noisy hallway. Mikan entered the room again, blushing.  
"Mikan, its almost 5" hotaru informed Mikan pointing the clock.

"nee, can you guys take me to the north park?" Mikan pleaded Hotaru and Inchou.  
"of course we will mikan-chan!" Inchou said supportively.  
"thank you Inchou, Hotaru." Mikan Smiled Warmly at her friends, then walked to the venue together, while walking to the assigned place, Mikan can't help but look at everything in the Alice Academy amazingly. Everything was pretty, perfect, clean and neat, it was like a dream school, then..

"Mikan-chan, we're here." Inchou cut of her sightseeing, and then she turned to see, Shouda Sumire, Standing, Ready. Mikan didn't know, what she would feel, Scared? Nervous? She wasn't sure.

"its 5,lets begin!" Shouda Stated demandingly.  
"ok, are there rules?"  
"Yes, first, you shouldn't use weapons, just alice, although if your alice happens to be Invention like hotaru's, then you have to prove it by inventing something, then weapons YOU created are allowed. You cant hit me without using your alice, You cant go out this square, this will be our ring, there are 3 rounds, best of three, whoever gets 2 wins, wins! Is everything clear?"  
"yes!"

Everyone was quiet, so quiet that they can hear the wind, rustling through their ears. Without Mikan noticing, Natsume was above a tree, watching them quietly.  
One classmate raised his right hand. Then shouted..  
"BEGIN!"  
Shouda attacked first, whiskers came out her tan cheeks, and cat ears were revealed above her head, then ran quickly towards Mikan, She tried to hit Mikan, but evaded, rolling through the sides of the ring.

After 10 mins. Of continuing to evade, Mikan was tired, her alice still won't come out.  
Then shouda was about to blow her last hit, she suddenly crouched, both hands and feet were touching the ground, like a cat,Then she ran faster than she used to towards Mikan, everyone were shouting at Mikan to get out of the way or move, but Mikan was on the ground, tired, when Shouda was about to scratch, hit, or pund Mikan, She screamed.

Then suddenly, a burst of light exploded through the open area, then suddenly, Shouda was back to normal, whatever she did, she couldn't transform to her cat/dog like figure.  
She noticed something was wrong, then everyone realized that they cant use their alices, Natsume was shocked, even he can use his alice.  
He knew what Mikan's alice was. Then the fight was over, mikan won, since Shouda cant use her alice anymore, she cant hit Mikan without using her alice.  
Then Narumi came out, clapping.  
"That was quite a fight, now you know what your alice is Mikan-chan"  
Mikan was wondering, she didn't even do anything.  
"your alice is called Nullification Alice, it Nullyfies or disables other alices around you, so if you it, no one can use their alice against you, its a very rare and special alice."

Everyone was shocked, it was so powerful, then Hotaru,inchou,Nonoko and Ana came up to Mikan.  
"Wow Mikan-chan, you have a powerful alice!" Inchou said happily.  
Mikan smiled underneath her tired face.

That's good. Turning to shouda, she took out her hand, extending to shoda's.  
"friends?" Mikan asked. But..  
"hhmph! Just because your powerful doesn't mean your fit to be here!"  
then Shoda walked away, along with her friends.  
Mikan, of course was upset, but she was still happy, she won.  
"Mikan-chan, follow me" narumi instructed Mikan.

Mikan followed Narumi to a Large Room, where all the teachers were at.  
"Mikan-chan, I have important news for you"

END OF CHAPTER 2!!

Aibon: Sorry if you guys were unsatisfied. ^o^ anyway~ sorry again if its short x Pi just updated it^^ again~ thanks for reading^^ i hope you will read the next chapters of my story^^ please review^^


	3. Chapter 3 Aibon Note

Cinderella until 9 PM

Aibon Note ^o^

**Aibon**: woot!~ ~^^ minna, thanks for the suggestions^^I would just like to say a few things before I update with chapter 3^^

**chocolateXpudding**~ thanks so much for those wonderful suggestions^^ im going to change the summary~ and I hope it will be better ^o^ im going to follow some of your suggestions^^ Here's my new one:

Mikan Sakura, The new student in class B, and was assigned as partner of the Famous Natsum,, who according to legend, is the Fire Caster, Who will be His Cinderella? Is it Mikan?"

Is that better??^^ you can always suggest more^^ by the way~ you can call me Aibon^^ no need for san, you don't have to be formal with me xD you help me a lot^^ thank you^^

**Tigerpower & aimatme:** I already changes the "azure" thing to "crimson" but I wonder why it wont update O.O anyway~ thanks for reviewing^^

**AnaPetLover: **uwah!~ thanks so much for continuing to read my story^^ I hope you read till I finish the sotry^^ and you wont get bored^^

**Aibon**:I hope you guys would continue to read the next chapters of the story, I promise I'll try my best to make it interesting for you guys^^I hope you guys wont stop reading since my story sucks . I'll try to improve^^ thanks everyone!~^^

**P.S **: if you have more suggestions, please feel free to say your thoughts and suggestions^^ there always welcome^^ since they help me with writing~ I hope you guys wont get mad, this is my first time writing a story, so I don't think it will be that good xD so, please do help me with constructive suggestion like the people I mentioned above^^

Thank you!~^^

**Hands out cookies to everyone!~**


	4. Chapter 3 'Partner'

Cinderella until 9 PM

**Aibon:** Woot!~ chapter 3!~ again, I really thank everyone who reviewed^^ it made help improve the story^^( I hope it improved) anyway^^ please enjoy!~ Review please :3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

**Legend:** Legend has it, that if you dance, with someone, during the winter Ball, then confess your love after the last song, your love will be forever.

Chapter 3 'Partner'

"Mikan-chan, I have important news"

Mikan just stared at Narumi, she hoped it was good,

"since your star rank is not yet decided, you don't have a room yet, so, im assigning you a partner, and you will stay at his room."

'_his'_ Mikan thought,_' it's a guy?_'

" your partner is Natsume Hyuuga"

"Heeeehhh!!??" Mikan shouted. Everyone at the room looked at the two figures talking, with Narumi covering Mikan's mouth.

"why!? why a guy?" mikan pleaded narumi.

"well, he is your seatmate, and he is a principal student, sorry mikan-chan, but your gonna have to deal with it just for tonight, we will assign your star rank tomorrow"

Then, Naurmi smiled, his warm smile, Mikan cant resist that, for some reason, there was something about narumi that made Mikan attracted to him.

"ok, but tomorrow ok?"

"that's a promise"

Mikan left the room alone, and walked inside the classroom, she was looking for Natsume,

Asking everyone she walked by, still no luck, no one had seen him, she was getting tired, and sleepy, she still walked straight into the halls that were beginning to be quiet, she saw a shadow,

it was Ruka, she was relieved to see Ruka, he might know where Natsume is, she came up to him.

"Ruka-pyon!~"

Ruka recognized that voice, upon realizing who's it was, he blushed, then lookd down, he didn't want Mikan to see him blushing.

"Ruka-pyon, have you seen Natsume?"

Ruka's blushing face went away, then turned to face Mikan, with a questionable expression.

"why?" Ruka asked.

"well, Narumi-sensei told me that, since I have no star ranking yet, I have to stay in Natsume's room for the night since he's the assigned partner for me."

Ruka's eyes widened at Mikan's answer,

he didn't want to tell Mikan where Natsume is or where she can find Natsume's room, but she looked so tired and restless, and he didn't want Mikan looking like that,

he wanted her to rest, so  
"I don't know where Natsume is, but I can lead you to his room if you like."

"really!? That would be great! Thanks Ruka-pyon your very nice"

Ruka blushed at Mikan's compliment to him. Then started walking.

They were walking in the quiet halls of the dorm, the sun was setting, finally, they reached Natsume's room, Ruka had a duplicate key, since of course, to Natsume, Ruka's welcome anytime. So Ruka opened the door for Mikan.

Mikan entered and to her surprise, the room was huge! It was so elegent, and the bathroom was clean,big and was made out of marble, the bathtub was pure stainless glass with silver linings, the bathroom walls were also made out of some expensive marble, it all looked so elegant.

Mikan, growing up in the countryside, don't have this kind of bathroom. At her excitement, she took of her clothes, and then shoved her pale, slender body in the bath.

She feel like she's in heaven, the water was also mixed with some type of Milk, that made the water pale white, complimenting the color of her skin, her brown locks were untied and her long hair was covering her frontal body.

After 20 min. of resting in the tub, she stood up, took a towel, then wrapped her the towel around her slender body, covering her down to her lower thigh. Her hair was covering her back and some were in front, suddenly.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!" Mikan screamed covering her body.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she demanded.

"this is my room, idiot." It was Natsume, he looked shocked, seeing Mikan only in a towel, she was attractive, that Natsume cant deny, she was pale as the moon, it goes well with her honey brown eyes. Her long chocolate colored hair was long covering her body.

"what are you staring at!?" Mikan demanded.

"can you please leave the bathroom and close the door!?"

Without a word, Natsume left, he was still caught in a daze. Realizing that he's thoughts were occupied, he snapped out of it.

-Natsume's POV-

What am I thinking? I cant like her, I cant like girls, Im Hyugga Natsume, I don't like anybody, aside from Ruka, I cant like girls, especially her, she;s too annoying, always smiling. Why did she have to be so attractive? Arrgghh! Enough thinking. Just gonna rest.

-End of Nastume's POV-

Natsume lay down on his king-size bed, relaxing his thoughts.

Mikan came out of the Bathroom, she was wearing a large t-shirt, and short shorts, she had nothing else to wear, since she didn't know she would be sleeping with a boy, she thought that she should have bought her PJ's with her.

Her hair was untied, and she woke Natsume up.

"Natsume, where will I sleep, you have no couch or something."

"Here, on the bed, where else do you want to sleep?"

"What!? Ill sleep beside you?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok, just don't do anything weird okay?"

"I wont do anything weird to an ugly person like you."

"UGLY!?"

"Shut up and go to sleep"

"Fine."

Mikan got up on the left side of the bed, and Natsume was on the right side, their not facing each other. But, they share one blanket.

Natsume couldn't sleep. He's just wide-awake, resting, while he hears the breathing of Mikan.

It was late, probably past midnight, Natsume was still awake,but now he's facing Mikan, who's fast asleep, and is also facing him. They were facing each other. Natsume cant help but stare at Mikans' baby like face, her features were perfect, her long lashes were thick and dark, her lips were cherry red, they looked so soft, and her cheeks were rosy pink.

He closed his eyes, and released his thoughts, he didn't want to think about Mikan, he didn't want to like Mikan, he didn't want anyone to get close to him, he didn't want to get close to someone, he didn't want people to be caught in his darkness.

Then at the late night, they were both asleep.

End of Chapter 3

Aibon: yatta!~ end of chappie 3^^ sorry~ I know its still short, I just wanted a little moment, for Mikan and Natsume to be together^0^ will add lots of Mikan Natsume scenes!~ so, please look forward to it^^ Review please^^


End file.
